Code CSI: The Death Of Mia Delmas
by Storm411
Summary: The Code Lyoko gang is a part of a CSI group. When Sissi's daughter is killed they are on the case. Who would kill a little girl for no reason? Oh Yeah, There has to be a reason. This is a stupid nonsense story so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Code CSI: Episode 1**

Hey. This really ought to be good. Two brains are working here, Yup. That's right. Me and my Sister are doing this.  
Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 1

Sissi pulled into the parking lot to return a movie or two. She turned to her 3 year old daughter and said, "Mia…you be good. Don't talk to anyone you don't know."  
Her daughter nodded and sucked her thumb.  
"Be careful Mwommy. Love you." Mia said.

Her mom got out of the car. Without locking the door.

It was a hot and sunny summer day. Sissi seemed to take longer than she thought she would.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sissi came back to her car and opened the door to see that her daughter was nowhere to be found.  
"MIA!" She screamed. "MIA!"

She searched frantically for Mia until she found her daughter murdered and thrown under a bush. With a knife laying near the other side of the bush.

"MMMIIIIIAAAAAAA!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring Ring_

Aelita looked at 21 year old friend Yumi.

"Your cell is ringing," she said to her.  
"I noticed." Yumi dropped the dress that she was holding in her hand. Not to mention they were shopping for Yumi's wedding dress.

"Yes?" She said into the phone while bending down to pick up the dress.  
"Ulrich…" she sighed. "This better be good…Oh really?…Ok. We'll be right there."

She hung up the phone. "Aelita we have an investigation on our hands."  
Aelita looked up at Yumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Snap Snap Snap_

Ulrich took the camera away from his face.

"How do you think she ended up here?" Odd asked to his friends.  
" I don't know," Ulrich said getting down on one knee.

_Snap!_

Jeremy narrowed one of his brows.

"She was Sissi's daughter," Ulrich replied again. "I also know she was here with her less than an hour ago."

"Maybe someone stalked them," Aelita suggested.  
"But a 'witness' said they saw her get out of the car. Alone," Jeremy explained. 

"Maybe she was dumb enough to remember the temperature and the daughter in the back seat," Odd joked.

_Snap!_

_  
_Ulrich sighed. Jeremy sighed. Odd sighed. Aelita sighed. Yumi sighed.

"Is Sissi still here?" Aelita asked.  
"Yea," Ulrich said sounding a bit stressed.

"I'll go talk to her," Yumi suggested and went off to look for Sissi.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumi and Sissi sat alone outside a restaurant. Sissi halfway crying…still.  
"Sissi," Yumi began. "Why did you leave your daughter in your car?"

"I was only going to take a minute to return the movies I had rented for a week. I was coming right back though. When I did she was…gone."

"How did they get in the car?" Yumi asked suspiciously and knowingly. "There was no sign of a way on how they got in the car."

Sissi looked up at Yumi. "I-I don't know."

Yumi slapped her hands down onto the glass table, "HOW DID THEY GET IN YOUR CAR WITHOUT LEAVING EVIDENCE!?!?"

Sissi sadly looked down at the table, " I-I guess I forgot to lock the doors."

Yumi looked madly at her, "Just as I suspected…this is also more your fault than it is anybody else's."  
Yumi turned and went back to the others.

"Hey look at this," Jeremy announced. "A knife."

They all came around to the other side of the bush. They all saw the blood-tipped dagger laying by the bush.

_ Snap! Snap! Snap!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Good so far? Well listen…we are posting the next chapter until we get at least ONE review. So please R&R and No Flames please.

With all of our Hearts,  
BrokenHeart657 and her sister


	2. Chapter 2

**Back. Did you enjoy the last chapter? Good! Well here is the next one.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 2

Back at the CSI headquarters

Ulrich and Yumi were examining the pictures that Ulrich took.  
"You can tell that she was stabbed more than once," Yumi pointed out to her fiancé.

Ulrich moved back behind the computer and zoomed in on the picture of Mia's wounds.

"About, 1—2—3…4 times," He replied and looked up at her.

"FOUR TIMES?!" She exclaimed.  
"Yep."  
"Gee…"  
Ulrich nodded.  
"If you don't believe me…take a look yourself," He said zooming up on the picture again so Yumi could see clearly.

She examined the picture carefully, "Who would do such a thing to a little innocent girl?"  
"You mean Sissi's daughter?"  
She glared at him.  
"I was just saying," He said defensively.

Aelita came walking in and slapped a few new pictures on the screen.

"What's this?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"New evidence. Look closely," she calmly explained. "What do you see?"

Odd comes up, "A dirty car door?"

"Nooo…..well yea, but no," Aelita answered.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all said in unison, "What?"

"You guys are SO blind!!" Aelita yelled and she pointed out a handprint on the side of the car.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd in unison**(A/N: again)**, "Ooooohhhhh….."

Yumi asked ,"How did you find that handprint?"  
"Simple," she replied happy with herself. "The car was so dirty that you could draw a smiley face in it with your finger."

"Aelita….you are so smart," Odd pointed out.  
"I know," She said.

Then she walked happily out the door to go look for more evidence.

Yumi looked up at the pictures again. She examined the picture of the dagger.  
"Maybe we can find handprints on the dagger. Or did you guys not pick it up?" Yumi asked. 

Ulrich held up a bag that held the knife. Yumi took it from him.  
"Thank you," She said with a wink and walked out the door.

Ulrich smiled and looked up at Odd he was looking at him.  
"What?" Ulrich asked him.  
"You know what," Odd replied.  
"What?!"  
"Oh cry me a river."  
"Odd…What?!"  
"Come on…your getting married in like…two weeks, Man. Feel the love already! Sheesh," Odd said in exasperation.

Ulrich backed up eyes wide at him, "What? I lost track after 'Man'."  
Odd put his arm around his friend and lifted him up from his seat.  
"Come on buddy, you have two more weeks for being a free man…lets solve this food frenzy and go have some fun before you get married…and go on a sexy honeymoon."

Ulrich turned his head torwards Odd. Odd looked at Ulrich.  
"Odd, this ain't a food frenzy," he said calmly.  
"What?"  
"You know what!" He said pushing Odd off of him and pushing him out the door.

"But literally!" Odd threw over his shoulder.  
"Shut up," Ulrich replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sexy honeymoon. Odd has a way with words. Kindly R&R No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code CSI: Episode 1: The Death of Mia Delmas  
Back. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3

The group arrived in the parking lot where the crime scene took place.  
Earlier the group had figured out that the parking lot held camera's that were recording at all times. Sitting in the security room, the group checked over the tape from that morning.

They all furrowed their brows as the watched the boring tape.  
Sissi leaves the car.  
The car is alone.  
…  
…

They all saw the guy appear. He just walked up calmly and quietly. Easily he grabbed the door handle and gently pulled it open.  
"Smart Kid," Jeremy mumbled out loud.  
"Yep." Odd agreed.

Silent again, the gang kept watching the tape. The guy reach into his pocket and brought out the knife. He reach his arm in, and the murder was not visible.  
He brought the girl out, and then was mobbed by a group of witnesses. The guy ran out of the crowd with the girl in his arms. The rest of the tape was over.

"Wait a minute," Yumi complained.  
Ulrich grabbed a remote sort of thing and rewound it to the part where the suspect was standing outside of the car.

Pause. Then he zoomed in on the guys head.  
"He looks familiar," Aelita pointed out.  
"Agreed," Jeremy said quietly.  
"Yeah. We have our suspicions just by looking at this stupid guy's head?" Odd replied.

The other looked at each other. The guy had a familiar hair style. And by all means, means, the hair was a brunette color.

Their eyes then again, glued to the screen.  
"Theo…" Ulrich breathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Theo," Odd said into the cell phone. "It's been a while."  
The others heard Theo's voice mumbling from the cell. All had concerned and determined looks on the faces.

"Yeah. Well listen," Odd continued. "I've been…concerned…about you lately. So I was wondering, maybe we can catch up with each other today. You know, goof around a bit."

Mumbling voice again.

"Ok, Then we are done here. See you soon," Odd said finally hanging up.

"So you got him?" Yumi asked impatiently?

"Yep. We're in."

They all exchanged glances and headed for the cars and were definitely, and always, ready for action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**With Theo **

From two cars the others watched Odd standing outside the Inn waiting for Theo to show up.

"There he is," Aelita said to Jeremy.  
"Yeah. I see him," his reply didn't sound so amused. " I hope Odd didn't forget his gun."

"No I'm sure he didn't."

--------------------------------------

"I hope this works," Yumi said to Ulrich.  
" It will," He encouraged and took a hold of his fiancés hand.

Everybody kept watching. The went back into the Inn. Odd stood there. Yumi made a face.  
"Ulrich," Odd said through a walkie talkie. " We've got him. Get ready, when he comes out, we'll catch him."

"Got it."

A few minutes later, Theo walked calmly out of the Inn. Odd drew his gun at Theo. The other jumped out of the cars.

Theo took off running. The others chasing him. After chasing him into a long alley, the trapped him.  
Then they drove him back to their head quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Getting closer to the ending of the story. Ha-Ha. Now ya'll know who the murderer is. Or at least, who the group thinks he is. Are they right?

Kindly R&R please. And we hope you keep reading to find out what happens next.

With all of our Hearts,  
BrokenHeart657 and her little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Code CSI: Episode 1: The Death of Mia Delmas  
Hey. This will be a short chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Have Fun!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4

Aelita stood in front of the table which Theo was sitting at. The room was a dark space, lit only by a small desk lamp. She kept her eyes glaring him.

Jeremy watched Theo from behind making sure that he didn't do anything.

Aelita leaned her hands onto the table and didn't move her eyes away from their suspect. Yet he didn't make a move to turn his eyes away from the table top below him.

"Why did you do it?" Aelita stated calmly.  
"I don't know what you mean," He replied.  
Jeremy looked up at Aelita. She rolled her eyes.  
"Theo, Look into my eyes," She demanded harshly. "Why do you see?"

He looked up into her deep, green eyes. He paused for a second, eyes wide.  
"It's dark. Very dark," He finally stated. "And cold."

"It's your future," Aelita corrected. "Where you'll be moved to after you're proven guilty."

"Perhaps," Jeremy butted in. "You did it because Sissi cheated on you and did a few things with this other guy."

He looked up at Jeremy who was now beside him, looking down madly at him. Theo's eye's looked guilty.

"That didn't give you a reason to go off killing her daughter." Jeremy stated.  
Theo finally gave in. He didn't say anything. Instead, he covered his face.

Aelita looked at Jeremy and Jeremy looked at Aelita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we were right after all," Odd stated as the group walked through the park later that day.

"What can I say?" Aelita joked. "The eye trick always works."

The group took a little snicker at that.  
"Now we just need to settle a warrant for Sissi's arrest," Yumi said after a moment of silence. 

"Why?" Ulrich asked looking at her.  
"Because she left her daughter exposed to the hot air in an unlocked car," Yumi stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
** Aelita's POV**

Murder solved. Both Sissi and Theo were locked up. Sissi not as long as Theo. Now we all hope that we can go through the next two weeks without any trouble at all.

At least it's all normal again. The city is peaceful. Now we all got to go rest a lot before Yumi and Ulrich's wedding next week. Ha-Ha. 

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
You like? Just wait 'til the next Code CSI story. You'll love it.

With all of our Hearts,  
BrokenHeart657 and her sister.


End file.
